The present invention is generally related to a cover for protecting ride-on lawn mowers, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), and other small vehicles from the weather and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for a cover assembly which is encased in a housing and self-retracts using a winding mechanism in the housing and which is so dimensioned that it substantially covers the top and side surfaces of the small vehicle and which is secured, in an extended position, with retention members.
Protective covers for automobiles or the like have been proposed in various forms, including retractable, weatherproof covers. These existing vehicle cover designs have inherent problems, such as bulk resulting from large amounts of coverage material, difficulty with deployment and storage of the cover, and stability and ease of fastening the cover to the vehicle. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,515 to Dang, a vehicle protective cover is disclosed in which a shade cover assembly is mounted in the trunk and may be unwound to shade the windowed areas of the vehicle and prevent heating of the vehicle compartment by ultraviolet radiation. The arrangement of Dang fails to cover the major surfaces of the vehicle, including the hood, roof, trunk, and sides; merely providing shade for the glassed surfaces of the vehicle, and no protection for the majority of the vehicle""s surface area.
Another covering device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,593 to McCann. The McCann patent is limited in that it only provides coverage to the top surfaces of the vehicles, leaving the sides and ends open to the weather elements. It is further limited in that it contains xe2x80x9cstabilization sparsxe2x80x9d which must be tightened and bent in order for the cover to drape appropriately over the vehicle""s surfaces.
Accordingly, the need exists for a small vehicle cover which will provide adequate coverage from weather conditions to the top and side surfaces of the vehicle and which is easily adaptable to the varying sizes and shapes of vehicles. Furthermore, the need exists for a vehicle cover that is retractable into a housing, that attaches easily and does not require vehicle modification. Thus, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to satisfy the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides a system for covering small vehicles, such as ride-on lawn mowers, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), or other similar vehicles with a retractable covering apparatus which solves the aforementioned problems of the prior art. More specifically, the present invention is easily adaptable to vehicles of different proportions, mounts easily to the vehicle, and provides protection from the weather elements for substantially all of the top and side surfaces of the vehicle.
Briefly described, in architecture, the system can be implemented in a preferred embodiment as follows. The retractable cover apparatus generally comprises an elongated housing attached to a vehicle. The housing preferably having an outer shell with an opening therein. Each end of the outer shell is bounded by end caps. Within the housing outer shell is preferably disposed a winding mechanism. This winding mechanism may take the form of a spring-loaded rod, such as that commonly contained in pull down window shades. The retractable cover apparatus also comprises a cover engaging the winding mechanism such that the cover is moveable between an extended position covering a front, a rear, and side portions of the vehicle and a retracted position where the cover is contained within the housing. The apparatus also comprising retention members having a first and a second end. These retention members are removably affixed to an orifice in the cover at said first end and an exterior surface of the vehicle at a second end so as to secure the cover to the vehicle.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for covering at least a substantial portion of the exterior of a vehicle with a weather resistant cover. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the steps that follow. Providing a housing attached to a vehicle. The housing preferably contains a spring-loaded rod with a cover material rolled about this spring-loaded rod. Pulling the cover material from the housing. Where the action of pulling the cover results in unrolling the cover material from about the spring-loaded rod. Covering a top portion of the vehicle with the cover. Unfolding opposing side flaps of the cover in order to cover side portions of the vehicle. Attaching a first end of a retention member to the cover. Attaching a second end of the retention member to the vehicle. The step of attaching the second end of the retention member securing the cover about and to the vehicle.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.